Eva Tramell
=Quotes About Eva Tramell= Quotes tagged as "eva-tramell" (showing 1-26 of 3,000) http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/19823.Sylvia_Day“B.O.B. and I have a longtime understanding - when we're done with each other, we know exactly which one of us has been used, and it isn't me. Good night Gideon.” ― Sylvia Day, ''Bared to You ''tags: contemporary-romance, eva-tramell181 people liked itlikehttp://www.goodreads.com/author/show/19823.Sylvia_Day“I love you, Gideon.” “God.” He looked at me with something that resembled disgust. Whether it was directed at me or himself, I didn’t know. “How can you say that?” “Because it’s the truth.” “You just see this”—he gestured at himself with a wave of his hand. “You’re not seeing the fucked-up, broken mess inside.” I inhaled sharply. “You can say that to me? When you know I’m fucked up and broken, too?” ― Sylvia Day, ''Bared to You ''tags: contemporary-romance, eva-tramell, gideon-cross136 people liked itlikehttp://www.goodreads.com/author/show/19823.Sylvia_Day“You definitely have the voice for phone sex, but I've got to go. I have a date with my vibrator." "Oh, Eva." Cross spoke my name in a decadent purr. "You're determined to drive me to my knees, aren't you? What will it take to talk you into a threesome with B.O.B.” ― Sylvia Day, ''Bared to You ''tags: contemporary-romance, eva-tramell, gideon-cross119 people liked itlikehttp://www.goodreads.com/author/show/19823.Sylvia_Day“keep looking at me like that," he warned, leaning casually into the counter and sipping his coffee. "see what happens." "i'm going to lose my job over you." "i'd give you another one." i snorted. "as what? your sex slave?" "what a provocative suggestion. let's discuss.” ― Sylvia Day, ''Bared to You ''tags: bared-to-you, crossfire-series, eva-tramell, gideon-cross96 people liked itlikehttp://www.goodreads.com/author/show/19823.Sylvia_Day“If souls could be mated with wishes, ours would be inextricably entwined.” ― Sylvia Day, ''Entwined with You ''tags: eva-tramell88 people liked itlikehttp://www.goodreads.com/author/show/19823.Sylvia_Day“I kicked off my shoes and pulled his hand away from the wheel so I could straddle his lap and hold him. His grip on me was excruciatingly tight, but I didn't complain. We were on an insanely busy street, with endless cars rumbling past on one side and a crush of pedestrians on the other, but neither of us cared. He was shaking violently, as if he were sobbing uncontrollably, but he made no sound and shed no tears. The sky cried for him, the rain coming down hard and angry, steaming off the ground.” ― Sylvia Day, ''Reflected in You ''tags: crossfire, erotica-romance, eva-tramell, gideon-cross, romance-novels85 people liked itlikehttp://www.goodreads.com/author/show/19823.Sylvia_Day“Sex that's planned like a business transaction is a turnoff for me..... Listen to yourself. Why even call it a fuck? Why not be clear and call it a seminal emission in a pre-approved orifice?" (Eva to Gideon)” ― Sylvia Day, ''Bared to You ''tags: contemporary-romance, eva-tramell78 people liked itlikehttp://www.goodreads.com/author/show/19823.Sylvia_Day“You put me through hell. On purpose. Made me suffer. And there’s no end in sight. I don’t know what the fuck you’re doing, ace, but this Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde shit ain’t cutting it with me.” ― Sylvia Day, ''Reflected in You ''tags: breaking-up, breakup, eva-tramell, heartbroken, love, sylvia-day74 people liked itlikehttp://www.goodreads.com/author/show/19823.Sylvia_Day“Honestly, Gideon Cross had been designed to fuck a woman right out of her mind.” ― Sylvia Day, ''Entwined with You ''tags: eva-tramell65 people liked itlikehttp://www.goodreads.com/author/show/19823.Sylvia_Day“What would I do without you? You're never going to find out.” ― Sylvia Day, ''Reflected in You ''tags: eva-tramell, gideon-cross, reflected-in-you, sylvia-day57 people liked itlikehttp://www.goodreads.com/author/show/19823.Sylvia_Day“I flipped the good doctor the bird. Snorting, Gideon caught my hand and pulled me back down the hall. "What is it with you and giving people the finger?" "What? It's a classic.” ― Sylvia Day, ''Reflected in You ''tags: eva-tramell, funny, gideon-cross, humor45 people liked itlikehttp://www.goodreads.com/author/show/19823.Sylvia_Day“Why? Why would you do that?” "You have your way of dealing with jealousy and I have mine.” ― Sylvia Day, ''Bared to You ''tags: eva-tramell, gideon-cross44 people liked itlikehttp://www.goodreads.com/author/show/19823.Sylvia_Day“..then he pushed the call button again and asked, "Are you sleeping with anyone?" "Why is that any business of yours?" "Because I want to fuck you, Eva. I need to know what's standing in my way, if anything.” ― Sylvia Day, ''Bared to You ''tags: contemporary-romance, eva-tramell, gideon-cross43 people liked itlikehttp://www.goodreads.com/author/show/19823.Sylvia_Day“What’s a little calming distraction for your girlfriend in the midst of world entertainment domination?” “I’d stop the world from spinning for you.” That silly line oddly touched me. “I love you.” “Liked that one, did you?” ― Sylvia Day, ''Entwined with You ''tags: eva-tramell, gideon-cross, love, romance35 people liked itlikehttp://www.goodreads.com/author/show/19823.Sylvia_Day“You have a transportation fetish. I have a Gideon fetish. It's been weeks.” ― Sylvia Day, ''Reflected in You ''tags: crossfire, eva-tramell, gideon-cross, reflected-in-you, sylvia-day34 people liked itlikehttp://www.goodreads.com/author/show/19823.Sylvia_Day“Cary rocked back on his heels and twirled one index finger around another in a sign meaning, wrapped around your finger. Only fair, I thought, since he was wrapped around my heart.” ― Sylvia Day, ''Bared to You ''tags: cary-taylor, contemporary-romance, eva-tramell28 people liked itlikehttp://www.goodreads.com/author/show/19823.Sylvia_Day“I want to sympathize, I do, but the love triangle is just too delicious. The determined rock star and the possessive billionaire. Rawr.” ― Sylvia Day, ''Reflected in You ''tags: cary, crossfire, eva-tramell, gideon-cross, reflected-in-you, sylvia-day28 people liked itlikehttp://www.goodreads.com/author/show/19823.Sylvia_Day“What I want is for both of us to feel safe. What you and I have together shouldn't be draining us like this. It should be the one rock-solid thing we both count on.” ― Sylvia Day, ''Reflected in You ''tags: crossfire, eva-tramell, gideon-cross, safe21 people liked itlikehttp://www.goodreads.com/author/show/19823.Sylvia_Day“Gideon was an untamed animal behind closed doors, a lover who bared me to the soul every time he made love to me.” ― Sylvia Day, ''Entwined with You ''tags: eva-tramell20 people liked itlikehttp://www.goodreads.com/author/show/19823.Sylvia_Day“..nothing in your past can change how I feel about you. And God knows I’m no saint.” ― Sylvia Day, ''Reflected in You ''tags: crossfire-series, eva-tramell, gideon-cross, reflected-in-you13 people liked itlikehttp://www.goodreads.com/author/show/19823.Sylvia_Day“What are you doing?" he breathed. "You're going around, stirring up everything." "I've got time on my hands," I shot back, just as breathless, "since I dumped my asshat boyfriend." He growled, fiercely passionate, his hand in my hair pulling so tightly it pained me. "You can't make this up with a kiss or a f*ck, Gideon. Not this time." Gideon & Eva” ― Sylvia Day, ''Reflected in You ''